coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8342 (14th March 2014)
Plot Peter’s worried about Carla but she tells him she’s just upset about her stepfather. Steve is put out that Tony has stayed overnight and rudely pretends not to have heard when Tony and Liz invite him to Tony’s birthday drinks. Fiz starts to worry when Sinead ponders if Roy is becoming a recluse. Sophie isn't happy when Maddie attempts to steal a bottle of vodka from the Corner Shop and is spotted by Dev. Peter has to intercede when Carla takes her frustrations out on the Underworld staff. Eileen’s annoyed to see Lloyd and Andrea fawn over each other in the cab office. Fiz is intrigued to hear from Sean that Todd’s got a secret boyfriend and worries when Anna tells her that Roy has failed to pick up Hayley's ashes from the undertakers. Carla tells Michelle she doesn’t want children. Jason doesn't want to go for Tony's birthday drinks. Lloyd tells Andrea that Steve has always been against the two of them being together. Tina puts pressure on Peter to tell Carla about their affair. Liz is furious with Steve for being rude to Tony but Eileen backs him up. Michelle persuades Carla to take the pregnancy test. Maddie admits she took the bottle as an attention-seeking ploy. Fiz is bemused to see a strange shelving unit in the café that Roy brought down from the flat. Tony's birthday brinks begin. Steve refuses to join in and tells him that he doesn't want him staying overnight again. Tina demands that Peter tells Carla now. He sets off to do so. Carla takes the test and awaits the result... Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Todd Grimshaw -Bruno Langley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla nervously awaits the results of her pregnancy test; and Sophie questions Maddie about a bottle of vodka that has been stolen from the corner shop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,630,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes